Hallelujah! At LAST!
by KeepingAmused
Summary: My first WillDjaq. a short, boggling oneshot.


Much swallowed.

He nodded faintly at the others. The outlaws' faces were aching in anticipation, their eyes following Much eagerly. Carefully, Much adjusted the doublet over his chest and stumbled around the freshly lit fire.

Robin watched him approach her, grinning an excited smile.

Much's hand landed on her shoulder. He cleared his throat, bending down on one knee. She raised her eyebrows in confusion as he steadied himself, his face level with her stomach.

Little John leaded forward on his staff, touching his beard anxiously.

All stares were rested upon the two.

Much tilted his head back to face her, reaching for her small hand.

She widened her eyes, utterly bewildered by the words that were escaping from Much's throat. Her heart beating in terror as she turned and noticed a similar confusion reflected in Will's face.

"Djaq...I wanted to ask you. Well. For a long time. I - I was hoping..." Much began, grasping Djaq's hand.

Will began to rise from his seat.

"Will you marry me?" Much asked, looking cautiously at Djaq's face. His face was filled with hope and the corners of his mouth were pinched into a growing smile.

"_What?_" Will cried, the pitch of his voice reaching it's highest potential, "You're? What?"

In a flash of realization, his blue eyes darted at the faces of the chuckling outlaws seated around him. His ears were burning at the echo of his reaction. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're _proposing?_" Djaq whispered, wrinkling her nose at Much as she suppressed a giggle "To me? I think you misunderstood..."

"Are you saying...No?"

"No!" Djaq hissed, unable to obtain any tact in her words, "I mean I'm saying No. I'm sorry." Her head was spinning with the obscure thought of Much wanting to marry her and of her ever marrying Much. Much!? Where on earth did this thought spring from? She stepped back in wonder.

"Why?" Much pleaded, diving forward to grab hold of her ankles, "Is it somebody _else_?" his voice deepened, cracking in anger.

Little John rolled his eyes at Robin, who seemed to be enjoying the extravagant display of affection.

"Yes. Someone. I mean. I'm sorry...but..." Djaq almost laughed at the situation, hesitating as she stole a quick glance at Will. She couldn't believe that her feelings for him were hopelessly unraveling before the whole gang.

"I love you!" Much cried at Djaq's feet, clutching at his face, squeezing his eyes shut in sheer agony. He pressed his face into his palms, uncomprehending her rejection.

Djaq placed a hand on her hip in frustration. What is Much doing? She gasped to herself, watching the man rub at his eyes. He cannot be serious! Why was he flailing about announcing this mysteriously born love for her?

"Why? WHY?" Much's eyes were brimming with fresh tears, his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he pleaded, "Djaq, you _kissed_ me!"

Djaq's jaw fell. She racked her brain, searching for any time in last year that she ever gave Much any slight romantic gesture. Her mind itched in amusement, picturing herself locking lips with the gang's loyal chef.

She shook her head in response. Words could not be found.

Little John's mouth opened in disbelief. He lifted his staff and nudged Robin, ever so gently, in his ribs. Robin held the end of John's staff, pausing his query. When _did_ Djaq kiss Much? They were both wondering.

"You kissed _Much_?" Will forced a laugh, trying to mask his sudden envy.

"When you went to kill the Sheriff, Will" Much gulped, blinking back his tears, "Me and Djaq were both searching for medicine to counteract Joseph's poison...I found the box of antidotes...then she kissed me."

Djaq almost snorted at the memory.

That day, Much had discovered a box of medicines in the village and Djaq, in pure celebration, merely kissed him on the cheek. It was a innocent kiss between friends. Not a real lover's kiss. Not the kind of kiss that melts onto your mouth, sending secret tingles through your abdomen. She imagined kissing a man in such a way. But not Much.

"Much, don't be ridiculous," Djaq fumed, "You fell for me...from a peck on the cheek?"

Robin snorted. He thought it was time to speed the argument along. "_So_, Djaq."

"What?" Djaq hissed, turning from a pleading Much, sending a frustrated glare towards her leader.

"What is the _real_ reason for why you will not marry Much?"

"Because I love her," Will interrupted. His outburst was in the form of a broken mumble.

However, everybody heard.

A pleased smile grew on the outlaw's chuckling faces. Robin nodded slightly at Much, who exhaled with relief. Will's exasperated expression fell as Much let go of Djaq's ankle and sniggered to his friends in delight.

Oh _God_, Will thought.

He just announced his hopeless longing for their female outlaw. A love that could never be brought to the surface, a love he had to bury. A love that grew from an innocent teenage crush to something that paralysed his heart. An ache grew in his chest...

"Hallelujah! At _last_," Much sighed, shaking off the false tears and pulling himself up into a proud stance, "You said it. FINALLY. Say it out loud now. So she can hear," he grinned, folding his arms together with satisfaction. He looked at the delightfully shocked expression on Djaq's face, and then Will – who was blushing furiously.

Djaq closed her mouth. Her heart was beating wildly in excitement. She stared at Will.

"I love you, um. Djaq." Will whispered, looking at his hands in embarrassment.

Little John roared a cheer and Robin punched the air in glory.

Three men were pondering what to do with their evening away from the camp, considering...

a certain couple would probably like to be alone tonight...


End file.
